An Unlikely Ally
by Chibi-Kogitsune
Summary: "So," she continued, "you're going to try and recruit the Kaito Kid by claiming to be his little brother? I'd like to see how this turns out." Rated T for swearing and Kaito's foul mouth.


**Hey all, this is my first DC fic, so if I stuff something up, (which I probably won't) then I'm sorry.**

**Warning: contains a LOT of Aussie slang, if you don't know what something means, don't look it up on Google, PM me.**

* * *

"KID! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Nakamori's voice rang throughout the hall, the shout and its following proficiencies directed at the retreating hang glider headed in the opposite direction. Outside, the officers stationed on crowd control spared each other amused glances. _Sounds like Kid got away . . . again _

Conan huffed in annoyance, glaring out of the rental car's window. That damn thief got away from him _again_! And he was _so close_ to catching him too. He smirked. _Well, he's not called the 'Phantom Thief'_ _for nothing I suppose . . . I also got a pretty good look at his face this time as well, so I guess it's not a _complete_ loss. Thing is, if I come across him walking down the street, I can't exactly yell out 'Kid!' he'd be sure to bolt if I did. And I don't know his real name either so I can't just walk up to him. On another note, I've seen him face off with some guy dressed in black before, but I didn't really give it much thought. Now though, I have a name to go with the face: Snake. . . . That name, it's got to be some sort of code-name . . . I don't remember Haibara mentioning any type of division in the Black Org that code-named the members after predatory animals, though. I'll have to check with her, and if she doesn't know the answer I can always contact Kir, she'll be sure to know._

_Back to how I'm going to confront Kid's street persona. I know now that Kid looks a hell of a lot like me when I've got my real body back, and I know that we could probably pass as brothers, or even _twins_. . . . I got it! If I see him, I'll run up to him and shout 'Oniichan!' I know Kid's one hell of an improviser, so if he has any company then he'll just make up some story and I'll play along. Since I'll be in close proximity with him, I'll be able to convey my message to him without drawing any curiosity. Now that that's sorted,_ he thought with a yawn,_ I think I'll go to sleep. It _is_ 2:30 in the morning, after all._ And he did just that.

* * *

The next day, Conan looked at his arm, black marker in hand. Sighing, he uncapped the marker and started writing. 'I know about the' he paused, did Kid know that he referred to Them as the Black Organization? Kid was sure to have his own name for Them. He raked his brains for anything black-related that Kid had talked about. _That's right! In the Heist before last, when those snipers started shooting at him, he muttered something along the lines of 'damn, the Ravens are here'. If They're out to kill him, like I think They are, then he must have been referring to Them when he said 'Ravens'. _He mused as he finished writing the fraise on the underside of his forearm.

_I know about the Ravens.  
They're targeting me too._

Pleased with his handiwork, he pulled the sleeve of his jacket down, covering the message.

"Conan-kun, you're going to be late for school!" Ran called, knocking gently on the door.

"Ah! C-Coming Ran-neechan!" he called, opening the door and grabbing his bag from her as he went.

* * *

The school day passed relatively fast and Conan found himself on the way to Agasa-Hakase's with the rest of the Shonen Tantei. ". . . nan-kun, Conan-kun!"

"Eh?" he replied, looking up.

"I said," drawled Genta, "Where are your Oka-san and Oto-san?"

"Uhhh . . . i-in America, why?"

"Because you never see them, that's why!" Mitsuhiko explained. "And you don't seem to miss them, either."

"I . . . I _do_ miss them, I guess I just don't show it . . ." Conan mumbled with forced dejectedness in an effort to change the subject.

"O-Oh . . . sorry . . ." Mitsuhiko mumbled, looking ashamed of himself.

"It's ok . . . look! We're here!"

"Already?"

"Yep! Come on, let's go!"

Once inside, Conan went straight to Agasa, beckoning him to go into the other room, away from the other kids.

"W-What is it, Shinichi?" Agasa whispered

"I know Kid's true face." He replied, in an equally hushed tone.

"What?!"

"I also know that Kid's on Their hit list, same as me. What he did or what he saw to get on that list, I don't know, but he would make a powerful ally."

"O-Oi, you're not saying—"

"I won't tell him about my situation, nor will I Haibara's, if that's what you're worried about—not yet anyway. I'll tell him a sub-truth—that I saw something that I wasn't meant to see."

_Oi, oi, what do you mean 'not yet'?_ Agasa sweat-dropped. "How can we know that he's trustworthy?"

"You said that about Jodie-Sensei, Akai Shuuichi and Kir as well. He's already involved, and if we're to take this organization down, we're going to need all the help we can get, Hakase. Kid's as good as Vermouth when it comes to disguises, you can't deny that."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, Shinichi, but how are you going to find Kid? I'm quite sure he doesn't walk around wearing the whole kit and caboodle all the time."

"Were you listening when I said I knew Kid's true face?"

"Oh! That's right! What does he look like?"

"A hell of a lot like me. If I wasn't stuck with the body of an eight year old he and I could probably pass as twins."

"Well then, that makes things easier. How are you going to contact him? Are you going to wait for the next heist?" Hakase asked

"No, I'll just wait until I see him out on the street, and run up to him yelling 'Oniichan!'. Kid looks to be about the same age as me, around seventeen or eighteen, which would make him ten years older than me physically, give or take a year."

"I can't believe it, Kudo-kun; you're actually _volunteering_ to act your physical age. I'll have to be there to watch the spectacle." Haibara stated in her usual monotone voice.

"H-Haibara!" Shinichi all but squeaked, turning a full one-eighty to face the diminutive scientist, who was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. "How long have you been there?"

"I came when I heard _That_ Woman's name." she said simply. "So," she continued, "you're going to try and recruit the Kaito Kid by claiming to be his little brother? I'd like to see how this turns out."

"Don't worry, Haibara. If you're worried that I'm going to go and shout to the world that I know of the Black Organization then you have nothing to worry about. I won't even use my mouth."

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"This." He said, exposing his left forearm and revealing his message.

"'I know about the Ravens. They're targeting me too.' . . . Ravens?" Agasa inquired

"It's what Kid calls the Black Org. I figured that if I had written 'I know about the Black Org. They're targeting me too.' It would basically be a game of chance whether or not he knew what I meant. If I use _his_ name for the Organization, then there's no doubt that he'll know what I mean. When they started sniping at him, he said 'Damn, the Ravens are here.' so I know he'll understand." Shinichi explained. "While I'm on the subject, Haibara, have you heard about a division in the Black Org that names its members after predatory animals?"

"No, why?"

"There's one guy that always faces off with Kid, he dresses similar to Gin, apart from the collar of the trench coat, which he keeps down. Kid called him Snake."

"I've never heard of the division you're suggesting, but I _have_ heard of an alcoholic drink that goes by the same name. The country of origin eludes me but it is made by mixing the body fluids of a snake with sake or grain wine, then downed in the form of a shot. Never tried it myself, never intend to."

Shinichi balked. "I can see why," he said with a shiver.

"Let's just hope that Kid actually lives in Beika or any of its surrounding districts, ne?" Haibara said as she left the room.

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that . . ."

"Knew it." she sang over her shoulder.

". . . She seems to enjoy pointing out every miniscule hole in my reasoning, and then rubbing salt into the wound." Shinichi deadpanned. Agasa gave an awkward laugh, then deadpanned

"You don't have to live with her."

"I heard that, Hakase."

Agasa jumped ten feet in the air and spun around to come face to face (well, sort of) with the former Black Org scientist. "I-I thought you'd left!"

"I did, I just came back."

"Oh."

* * *

Not long after that, Ran came to pick up Conan, who was practically itching to get out onto the streets in order to keep an eye out for Kid. Unfortunately though, he did not come across Kid, but then again, he would have to have a shitload of luck to find Kid on his first day, so to speak—luck that Conan did not, under any circumstances, have at his disposal.

_Oh well, _he thought,_ tomorrow's Saturday, so there's more of a possibility of me seeing him then. I know for a fact that he doesn't go to Teitan High, I would know if I had a lookalike in the same grade . . . or one above . . . or one below . . . damn it, I need something concrete! _He sighed; whining about it wasn't helping any, and as Haibara had said before, he was playing a game of chance. But come rain or shine, he was going to WIN.

* * *

**hope you all like it so far^^**

**in regards to the character's age in this fic: Kaito, Aoko and Ran are all 17, while Conan is 8. for the sake of my storyline and Kaito's excuse to Aoko about Conan sudenly running up to him screaming 'Oniichan'. XD**


End file.
